Perfection
by Selphy.Westmile
Summary: Well, Raguna thought to himself in his finance's arms, this is perfection. UPDATE! Chapter 2 Up, and rating changed for some refrence to substances!
1. That's why they call it a union

_Already this hot out, and only 8 am._

Of course, he was used to it, but it still shocked him sometimes how hot the summer could get. Not so much the heat, per se, just how _fast_ it came. But today, like every other day since summer came to Trampoli, Raguna wasn't worried about the heat. Nor much else, really. He took things as they where, and harbored no feelings of ill towards the earth. _No point in getting angry at something that can't be reasoned with, nor any amount of moaning can make change,_ he had been known to say as an explanation of his easy-going attitude, _I can only make do with what I get_.

But as such, life was good for the young farmer. He had a peaceful, full life here, much like he did in Kardia, not counting having to save countries, fight evil or save air-headed Mist. Being surrounded by friends also helped Raguna enjoy his life. From being great sources of information, helpful merchants, and all-round wonderful people, the populace of Trampoli made Raguna feel at _Home_. Although, he mused, the quasi-harem he seemed to have here was somewhat difficult to a peaceful life.

Besides his chores around the farm, the majority of his day was spent trying to placate the bachelorette numbers in the area. _Lord_, he often thought, _give me strength_. Between visiting, talking, dining, walking, swimming, star-gazing, flower-watching, flirting, reading and writing, he seemed to have no time to really develop a strong feeling for any of the young women that seemed to want to have him as their own.

Wait, that's not true.

One girl stood out in his mind, one he usually starts (and often also ends) his day with. Shoulder-length platinum hair, a nice, lithe body (Raguna sometimes had trouble keeping his imagination in check), and a strong, honest personality (though, he knew from experience that she had a frail, emotional side), Rosetta occupied much of Raguna's mind. He knew she was the one, and had done all he could to win her favor. He was sure she felt love for him (why else would she go on dates with him, and _only_ him, or allow him to know about her father's illness?) It also probably made sense that Raguna knew Rosetta the best (besides Mist), as she had also lived in Kardia, and he had spent a fair amount of time _there _thinking of her.

Raguna, finished watering his crops, straightened and headed for his house. There, on the dining table, was a letter he had been expecting for a few days now, from a far away friend._ Tori,_ Raguna thought to himself while entering his house, _please have the answers I'm looking for.. _

Raguna looked around his house, and felt that, yes, this was the day. Too long had this house only held him; now both the house, and he, had holes to fill; be they of the heart, mind or soul, he couldn't say for sure, he just knew that when he was with Rosetta, he felt_ alive_. Having walked to the table, Raguna picked up, and began reading, his letter.

_Dear Raguna,_

_Thank-you for your last letter, it means a lot to me for you to keep in contact. Yes, it's true, I married Camus. It was almost odd how we fell in love, but I am very happy, and soon, we'll be a bigger family again. If you don't know what that means, I'm pregnant. I know! Doctor Edward is both very happy and very worried. Happy, because I'm feeling great, and worried, because he's worried that Camus 'n I aren't ready for this yet. I feel ready, Camus (who says Hi, now that I think of it) feels ready, so there's nothing to worry about. Anyways, about your question._

_Yes._

_I think you should. After reading your letters over the last few months, I think you are ready for this. You are obviously not strangers, so just do it. I'm sure it will work out perfectly._

_Any-hoo, I must let you go, I have lots to do (although Camus tells me to just 'take it easy, you're a lady', I know he's just being a doting husband. Or worrying that I'm gonna hurt myself), and you do as well._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Tori_

_PS: Do it sooner than later_

Just do it. _Wow_, Raguna thought, _easier said than done. I don't think I can handle this just abou-_

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Are you in there, Raguna?"

Upon hearing that voice, Raguna froze up. Solid. _Rosetta,_ he thought, _why is she... never mind, should I now... I only have a few seconds to decide... _

"Yeah. Come in, Rosetta." Raguna tried to compose him self, but between working on his field, taking care of his monsters, and being surprised by the Girl of his dreams, Raguna only managed to make him self look slightly less scruffy.

Raguna looked at Rosetta, taking in her smooth skin, beautiful hair (My, he thought, how does she get it so beautiful?) , firm body, and, most enrapturing. her deep, deep eyes. Coughing to both clear his throat, and to take his mind off her for one second, he asked "Morning, Rosetta, what brings you here?". To bad it mostly came out as one long, jumbled word, but it was in the past now.

"Well, actually, I have some new seeds, and I thought... maybe... um, Raguna, what exactly are you doing?" she asked, trailing off when she noticed that he had both his hands behind his back, and he seemed slightly... high strung today.

"Uh... that is... um... nothing?" Yeah, he thought to himself, that will make her _not_ pry more or anything.

Upon hearing his reply, Rosetta's face light up in preparation for what she was certain was gonna be a good chance to tease the young, lovable farmer. "Now, really. I'm not five anymore, Raguna. What is that you got there?"

Raguna happened to notice that during the course of her little talk, she had started to walk (or creep, he wasn't too sure) towards him, which caused him to start to inch backwards. Into a corner.

"Nothing important really", he replied, with a tone terribly unconvincing.

"Oh, then why so worried?"

"No reas- wait, Rosetta, look out!"

***THUD***

Neither of them noticed until it was too late. Tori's letter had fallen to the floor, and, almost planned, had caused Rosetta to fall forwards. Onto Raguna.

Rosetta opened her eyes, and noticed 3 things:

1) She was horizontal,

2) She was on top of Raguna, and

3) He had his arms around her, and what ever was in his hands was now digging into her back.

Although, at the same time, Raguna noticed 3 things as well

1) He was horizontal

2) Rosetta was on top of him

3) He didn't want this to end anytime soon.

Of course, that wasn't to be, because by the time he had noticed that he was quite enjoying himself, Rosetta was starting to make motions to stand up. But, he noted with a detached horror, not before she saw what was in his hands.

A wedding bouquet.

"Oh. Well. Um... I seemed to have bothered you this morning, huh?" Her comment, meaning to be casual, came out almost... lifeless. Mechanical, even.

"Anyways, I'll see you later, then." Rosetta made a quick run for the door, only to have a hand close on her upper arm. _Oh god_, she pleaded,_ please don't let him catch me crying_.

"Rosetta, wait! I... uh... dammit, well... how can I say this.." he had started. but was interrupted.

"Don't worry about it" she said, almost on the verge of a breakdown, "I'm a big girl, I can handle my self"

"But, who is it. Wait, I know already. It's _her_, isn't it?"

The tone of her voice rocked Raguna back. What is she on about?

"Who?" was his only reply.

"Mist, who else? She gave you _another_ home, company, and of course you risked your life to save her IT'S ONLY NATURAL, RAGUNA. WHO ELSE WOULD THERE BE?"

Raguna just stood there, not really focusing on anything. Her words were filled with contempt, almost hatred, at someone he considered only a friend. _Ok then_, he thought, _here we go_...

"Well, there's you. Rosetta... " he paused only for a moment, not for a dramatic effect, but to collect himself " I love you. I _need_ you. Will you marry me?"

Silence. The painful kind. Then.

"... are you... serious?" Oh, how cute and vulnerable she looked then, tears staining her perfect face, how her shoulders were hunched up with sobs.

"Yes. I am. Will you marry me?" He asked again, this time with more authority.

"..."

"..."

"Yes."

"Yes, Raguna, I'll marry you." She said as she practically threw herself at him. At this moment, Raguna knew, life was perfect.


	2. May as well Sleep it Off

**Hey, so I said I'd try to continue this story, as tere aren't many Ros/Rag fics out there. I;ve kinda hit a block with the 2nd chapter, so I appologize if it seems bad, I'm not happy with it fully, so If it's a dissapontment, sorry.**

Raguna woke with a start. You know, one of those times where you go from a nice, comfortable sleep to wide awake in less than 2 seconds, where every thin is really vivid and surreal. Anyways, Raguna was now suddenly awake. Taking stock of the fact that he was robbed of his well earned slumber (sleep? rest?), the warm feeling in the left side his body, and he arm draped across his chest... wait. _What? What in hell is this? _Raguna thought to himself, _ Just WHAT happened yesterday?_

~The Day Before. 8:30AM~

"... are you... serious?" Oh, how cute and vulnerable she looked then, tears staining her perfect face, how her shoulders were hunched up with sobs.

"Yes. I am. Will you marry me?" He asked again, this time with more authority.

"..."

"..."

"Yes."

"Yes, Raguna, I'll marry you." She said as she practically threw herself at him. Instantly he knew that this is what he wanted. Making a mental note to write Tori later on, he put his arms around his now fiancee.

"Rosetta, you realize now that I have to ask your father for permisson, right?"

She let go of him, stepped back and looked up at him.

"Oh. Yeah. Um, well, I'll go now, let's meet up at my store at say... 1 o'clock? We'll be away for a few days, so pack some clothes."

"Why?"

"Because my father still lives in Kardia, idiot."

"Oh. That's right."

Raguna watched her leave, then let out a long breath. _Holy hell,_ he thought, _I'm getting married to Rosetta. How... nevermind that, I... oh, crap... Tori! That's it! Write... wait, I'll see her in less than a day... perhaps I should write her... yeah. That'll be smooth, writing her a letter she'll get AFTER I've aready... wait, why am I thinking about Tori?_

And so Raguna, lost in his thoughts (or fantasies, not quite sure) began preparing for his imminent trip with Rosetta... well, perhaps no so much a trip, as an expedition.

Rosetta was never one for sublety, and the recent... developments that had occured left a distinct mark on her personality as she walked (and by walk, ran is what is ment) back to her store. Among the first to notice the change was her friend, Lara.

_Oh, it's Rosett... my word, what's gotten into her?_

"Excited, Rosetta?"

Rosetta stopped in her tracks. There, less han 5 feet in front of her, was Lara. Rosetta had always wondered if Lara had feelings for her Raguna (_That's right,_ she thought _MY Raguna_), but had realized that those feelings were nothing more than friendship, which in turn prompted Rosetta to use the young nurse as a confidant to agonize over her problems (the Store, Raguna, her father's health, Raguna, why Danny kept bothering her, and Raguna were the most common problems), and Lara, the dutiful friend that she was, tried her best to give her most honest opinion. _Lara should know before anyone else._

"Oh, Morning, Lara." Yes, she should know first.

"Mm? You look like you're on top of the world." _I'll tease her a bit, _Lara mused, _See if she's hiding anything. _"Raguna confess his _undying _love for you?"

She started laughing, but stopped at the sight of an unexpected reaction: a Blush. _Uh-oh. She didn't get angry... oh, wait! He did!_

"..."

"What, I couldn't hear you, Rosetta"

"..prop... he... um... yeah."

"Well, spit it out. You can tell me"

"He... he... proposed..."

That was as far as Rosetta got, not that she hadn't ment to continue, but the sudden impact of a certain young nurse against her chest, crying "OH MY LORD! ROSETTA, REALLY?" like some kind of crazed lunatic, frantically hugging the life out of her, put a decent stop to it.

"Y... Yes."

"AND? WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Yes."

***THUD** *

"LARA? Oh my... Um... what do I do now?" Poor Rosetta. Had anyone happened across the scene, they would have seen one Rosetta, looking very worried, trying to wake up her best friend, one Lara, who had fainted due to excitement or, as Rosetta later laughed about (much to Lara's embarrasment) , due to lack of oxygen from shouting so much.

Present Time

Raguna looked around. He knew this was not his house, but it was vaguely familiar. As was the figure at his side.

_Oh, crap._ Raguna groaned to himself, _if I did something... unacceptable..._

Of course he was a bit frightened. It wasn't everyday (because it was the first time) he had awoken with an armful of sleeping Rosetta.

A very beautiful Rosetta.

"Uh... Rosetta?" Raguna asked very quietly.

"... mm?" _Well, she's somewhat awake._

"Time to... get up?" Then, Raguna had thoughts both chilling and exciting, but mostly horrifying.

_What if she's naked? What if __I'M__ naked? What if we had... no we couldn't have... could we've?_

But luckily, a closer inspection revealed that

a) they where both fully clothed, on TOP of the bedsheets

b) his head was POUNDING, and his mouth felt like a Woolie had slept in it

c) both he and Rosetta smelled of wine, and

d) a slightly, no, VERY hungover Zavier was standing in the doorway to the room

"Zavier" Raguna called out to the young man, "Where are we, why are we here, and what happened?"

"Well, you're in the Inn. Should lock your door, by the way."

Raguna looked around. Indeed, as Zavier had pointed out, they where in Lady Ann's inn.

"My head.. is _killing_ me." Raguna looked down at Rosetta, who was slowly sitting up. Her clothes were all wrinkled, and her hair was a mess, but Raguna though her the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Morning, Rosetta. Have good night?"

Rosetta only laughed. Well, until the pain in her head forced her to stop.

"Sorta. Remember anything at all?"

"No."

"Well... it's quite the adventure, if you ask me... by the way, I'd avoid the Pub for a while, I'm sure that dancing on the bar put you in Emmet's bad books.

"I... _WHAT?_" Raguna had no memory of this at all, but knew that in due time... all would be known.


	3. Terror and Hubris and Authors notes

So, after reading some reviews on this story, I've decided to try and keep writing this story. Comments, questions, and suggestions are alwas welcome. Thanks for all the reviews and Favorites so far, and I hope that this story continues to capture readers as much as the readers have humbled me.


End file.
